meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
The "J" is for James Syndrome
"The "J" is for James Syndrome is the thirteenth episode of Season Three, and the 40th overrall. it originally aired on May 20, 2000. It was written by Dean Stefan and directed by Jane Wu Soriano. Synopsis After Jay goes for a joyride using the LTD he ends up getting terminated from the MIB. He is then neuralyzed and sent back in the NYPD... just as the insects attack again. Drone the bug Summary Kay and Jay has just returned to MIB. As Kay has to go to attend to an alien delegate, he passes the keys of the LTD to Jay and asks him to hand it over to the mechanic so that repairs can be made. With the mechanic not present, Jay saw an opportunity to drive the LTD he very much wanted. Jay took the car for a joyride and it seems to be fine for the moment. That is until Jay activates the boosters which he soon realized he can't stop. It wasn't long Jay's actions reaches to Kay. Back at the city, Jay tries and fails to regain control of the LTD only for Kay to finally save him and stop the uncontrolled vehicle but not before it crashes into a major train station. Jay is sent into Zed's office where the main head admonishes him for his immaturity and reckless behavior that nearly got him killed and almost exposed their secrets to the public. Although Jay vows to never drive the LTD, Zed has already made his decision and that is to terminate Jay from the Men in Black for good. A regretful Kay complies and neuralyzes his partner much to Jay's shock. With his memories of his time in MIB gone, it is replaced with the story by Kay that he was undercover to expose a criminal ring and after success, can finally return to the NYPD. Returning to his neighborhood, Jay meets up with his Aunt Rose and has a normal happy life. However, visions Jay is having says otherwise. Meanwhile at MIB, Kay is reeling badly from the loss of Jay. Not just him, Elle comforts Kay about this while the Worms angrily calls out on him for what he did to his partner. All of this forces Kay to see Jay to ensure he was alright. As this is going on, MIB is preparing war against the Bugs who have invaded Earth. There, Jay reveals he remembered some part of his past which Kay realized was his experience in MIB. Kay takes Jay to MIB with one goal in his mind, to restore his partner. There, many members of MIB expressed relief in seeing Jay, including Zed who agrees in restoring Jay's memories. Although unsuccessful, they soon discover that Jay has some sort of unknown connection with the Bugs and with his help found where they are hiding. MIB prepares to mobilizes with Jay joining to protect his home from the invasion. Kay and Jay head to a possible location and discovered the Bugs. After fighting off dozens of Guardian Bugs, the two confront the Queen and an epic battle ensues for the survival of the human race. Ultimately, Kay destroys a portion of the tunnel walls allowing water from the river that destroys the Bug army but Jay was caught in it. Outside, Kay manages to save Jay. Jay wokes up with full memory of his former life. The Queen returns and Kay and Jay, together once again, destroys her. The two meet up with Zed who along with Kay apologizes to Jay for what they did to him with Jay forgiving them. Zed offers Jay a choice to either return as an NYPD officer or remain as an MIB agent. Jay stays in MIB. Watch Category:Season Three Episodes